


Nessa's Underwater Peril

by StarCannonSupernova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Peril, Tentacles, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCannonSupernova/pseuds/StarCannonSupernova
Summary: Nessa, while waiting for her self-proclaimed rival, starts to have second thoughts about their relationship.Also a bunch of Tentacruel are there for reasons
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Nessa's Underwater Peril

Nessa was getting pretty annoyed.

Her fellow Grass-type Gym Leader Milo was supposed to meet her at Lake Miloche today for a secret duel, as she didn’t tell anyone but him about it, so they didn’t draw attention from other people. However, it’s been nearly an hour since Milo was supposed to arrive, and he didn’t show any signs of showing up anytime soon.

“Geez, what a pain…” Nessa said out loud, checking her phone for missed calls. “Did Milo get caught up with his plants again?”

Despite her current demeanor, she understood why Milo couldn’t be here yet. He had a farm to tend to after all, someone who he didn’t even consider a fellow rival wouldn’t even be worth his time. Especially one who he beat three times in a row…

A small snicker escaped Nessa’s lips. “No way, Milo and I are on good terms. He’s just not the overtly aggressive type, that’s all.” Nessa reassured herself. There was no way that Milo had no interest in her. Although even the biggest rivals in their reign kept tabs on each other at times to make sure they’re okay. Heck, the trainer that just became champion a few weeks ago is friends with Leon’s little brother!

Maybe Milo really didn’t care about her or their rivalry...

Nessa sighed, looking at the lake. Perhaps a good swim in the lake would take her mind off of things. Luckily, she didn’t need a new swimsuit, as her regular outfit doubled as one whenever she got the urge to take a dip. She took off a belt that held five Pokeballs and set them under a tree next to her as she stretched, planning to get them back after she was done swimming. Or until Milo showed up.

_“Not like he would anyway…”_

After a few cycles of inhaling and exhaling, Nessa dove into the lake, starting off her session with a quick accession of the lake’s depth. Unfortunately as she did this, she didn’t see her phone go off with a specific number on the screen, waiting for her call… and that number belonged to Milo.

It wasn’t the first time Nessa did free dives like this. Whenever she was feeling upset or nervous about an upcoming match, she would take dives in a local pool or in the lake when no one was around, and she was thinking that maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to convince Milo to join her underwater so she could teach him hold to hold his breath underwater, just so she could beat him in her own element.

Although knowing Milo, he’d probably manage to beat her breath holding time on his first time. Nessa closed her eyes as she continued to sink to the lake’s floor. “That’s just how he sees me, I guess. Just another trainer who needs to be put in their place.” As her body settled on the lake floor, 50 feet below as her chest continued to heave, Nessa had to come to terms with a terrible realization…

Milo doesn’t consider her to be a rival for him… at all.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Milo has been trying to call Nessa for the past 10 minutes. How he got her number isn’t really known, but he has his sources around the region. Despite this knowledge, it seemed to be for nothing, as another call went straight to voicemail.

“Gaaah! Come on Nessa, please pick up! I know you have a phone!”

There was a small desperation in Milo’s voice, as he was not only really excited to duel Nessa again, but to finally ask her to do something that isn’t just Pokemon battling. Just something casual, like going to the movies or something. Although having two Gym Leaders like them walking around together might get people assuming things that aren’t true, such as them starting to date.

Milo blushed at the mere thought of Nessa holding his hand like that. There was no way he deserved such a strong, cute, near flawless trainer/model like her. Even if he had the muscles and adorable personality to match. Milo sadly sighed thinking about something that’ll never occur, but he continued to walk to their agreed meeting location, which at this point was nearly ten minutes away from where he was. He adjusted his bag and took a deep breath, ready to continue his walk.

“Alright, just wait for me a little while longer Nessa! I’ll be there soon!” Little did he know, he’d be the only one there when he arrived.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A few small bubbles began to escape Nessa’s lips as she continued to lay on the lake’s floor. Her chest was compressing from the lack of air. This didn’t bother the young trainer however, as she’s been in plenty of breath holding situations to let something like being underwater 50 feet below the surface get to her.

No, there was a Copperajah-sized issue that continued to bug her… why wouldn’t Milo want to be her rival? Was it because she lost to that trainer three separate times? Does he not like Water-Type Pokemon? No, it must've been something much more depressing…

...he didn’t like _her._

But why? Was she rude to him in anyway? Did she ever act entitled towards him? She couldn’t understand how-

**_“Mbbbmth!”_ **

As if to free her from her own thoughts, the need for air seemed to bring Nessa back to reality. Covering her mouth with one hand and her neck with the other, Nessa darted off from the sea floor to make the long swim back to the surface.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get too far before problems started to arise in the form of two Tentacruel attacking her. They wrapped themselves around Nessa and began to drag her back down to the bottom of the lake.

 _“W-What the-?! How did these Tentacruel get the drop on me?!”_ Nessa wondered as she tried to pull free, but to no avail. Their grip was just too tight. To make matters worse, more and more bubbles began to slip from her mouth, causing her to feel an emotion she hasn’t felt in a long time… panic.

 _“If I don’t get free from here, I’ll… I’ll…”_ The idea of dying terrified her, but it was a very real possibility if she didn’t break free from these wild Pokemon’s tight grip. Nessa thrashed and thrashed, as she mindlessly beat on the Tentacruel’s tentacles, hoping that her punches might soften them up.

**_“MMMPH! MMPH! MMMMPH MMMMMPH!”_ **

___________________________________________________________________________________

After what felt like forever, Milo arrived at their meeting spot. But to his surprise, no one was there.

“Huh, that’s funny… it’s not like Nessa to be late. I wonder where she could be?” He suddenly noticed her belt under the tree with a bunch of Pokeballs on it. “Maybe she went swimming before I arrived? What other reason would she have for leaving a bunch of Pokeballs over here?” At the same time, he noticed a bunch of bubbles popping up in the lake and slowly start to stop…

___________________________________________________________________________________

_“ **GAAAAGH! (gulp gulp) GOOOOGH! (gulp gulp) BLUUUUUUGH!”**_

Meanwhile, under the water, Nessa just couldn’t hold her breath anymore, and she only got about half way of the way to the surface before she started to breathe water. Her poor lungs just couldn’t hold out anymore…

**_“URGH! UGGH! (gulp gulp) GUGH!”_ **

Even grasping her throat with her hands didn’t work anymore, as her thrashing, and eventually even her watery gulps started to slow down. She weakly tried to reach for the surface, to breathe the air that she began to realize she took for granted.

**_“Ugh...urk...uhh…”_ **

This too began to fail, as her eyes began to close, her head slumping over as it could only release a few weak bubbles.

**_“What a pitiful end… if only… he were… here…”_ **

With a weak gulp, Nessa finally gave up her struggle, slumping over the tentacles with her drowned body.

**_“urk...urk...urr……”_ **

The Tentacruel began to drag Nessa’s body down to the bottom with them, potentially to have some fun with her waterlogged body before let it loose in the lake-

**_BAM!_ **

Suddenly, both of the Tentacruel fainted after getting one shot by a Ludicolo’s Seed Bomb. Milo passed his trusty Pokemon, grabbing Nessa’s drowned body and jetting to the surface along with Ludicolo.

**_“GAAAASP!”_ **

Milo’s breath holding skill was nowhere near Nessa's level, but he had the strength to casually carry her to the surface and drag himself and Nessa to dry land, where he proceeded to place her body on the grass.

“Nessa! Nessa! Can you hear me?! Come on, say something!”

As he thought, she wasn’t responding. With any luck though, she could still be saved. He just needs to perform CPR.

“All right… let’s do this! Don’t you dare die on me, Nessa!”

Milo pushed against Nessa’s chest, occasionally giving her mouth to mouth. This went on for about a minute until she started to cough out the lakewater. Still unconscious, but at least she was breathing.

“Come on… keep coughing up water, Nessa!”

Just a few more pushes and she’d be back in this world… back to breathing this sweat, beautiful air-

_**“GAAAAASSSP!”** _

Nessa’s eyes shot open, sucking in air and coughing it out just as hard. It took a minute for her to catch her breath, but as soon as she did, Milo gave her a huge hug.

“Milo… you actually came-”

“N-Nessa! I almost thought I lost you! I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here on time, I finished watering my plants and then there was this Snorlax in the road and then these kids were having a fist fight in the middle of a route, I don’t know what that was about-”

Nessa sighed. “Milo. Listen… I’m sorry.”

Milo was confused. “Um… for what exactly?

“I valued a petty rivalry between us rather than try to establish a proper friendship with you first, and I truly regret not doing that with you sooner. I… I can see why you don’t consider me your rival.

“Huh? But Nessa, I thought we were already rivals!”

Now it was Nessa’s turn to be confused. “Wait, what?”

Milo shrugged. “I mean, you’re a Water-type Gym Leader and I’m a Grass-type. Even if we were friends, which we absolutely are, that rivalry doesn’t really need to be said out loud, doesn’t it? It just… happens.”

Nessa blushed from Milo’s genuine statement and the embarrassment of nearly drowning herself over her own self doubts. However, there was still some business to attend to, and Nessa wasn’t about to let that slip away just because of some small occurrences.

“Milo… you do remember that we were supposed to have a match here, right?"

“Yeah, but didn’t you just recover from drowning not too long ago?"

Nessa smirked. “So that’s going to be your excuse from now on, hmm?” She unhooked a Pokeball from her belt and posed at Milo with it. “Come at me, Milo! Let’s see how this evergrowing wave topples your fields!”

Milo smiled. She could get used to having a more friendly relationship with Nessa. As he pulled a Pokeball out and posed to Nessa, he knew that this rivalry could blossom into something more.

In a way, they both figured that out.

**_[END]_ **


End file.
